Gigavolt
The Gigavolt is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Gigavolt is essentially a halberd made of electrical plasma. On the shaft there is a golden grip used to grasp it, while at the head of the Gigavolt there are two pale gray orbs, one above and one below the axe head. Curiously, the Gigavolt appears to not be a continuous stream of energy or material, but rather manifested by the orbs; none of the plasma is connected to another piece of plasma, instead being interrupted by the orbs. The Gigavolt gives a massive boost to , a decent boost to and an above average boost to and . It also grants a small boost to and . These stats alone make the Gigavolt a very well-rounded and powerful staff. The Gigavolt is also capable of unleashing Surge as a bonus skill and counters with a Normal Attack, which will in turn always trigger Surge. This allows the Gigavolt to make use of its high Attack stat, which would otherwise probably go unused, and occasionally Stagger foes. Ultimately, the Gigavolt is a great staff for more well-rounded builds, and is effectively superior to the Wrath of Zeus in virtually every way outside of the Plasma Cage bonus skill the latter has. The Gigavolt resists both and . It also grants at max level immunity to . Found inside a chest in the Freezeflame Dungeon, one screen west of the entrance. The chest is blocked by some spikes, which are removed by solving the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle. * * |lvl1ATK = 20%10% |lvl2ATK = 40%20% |lvl3ATK = 70%35% |lvl4ATK = 100%50% |lvl5ATK = 130%65% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 10% |lvl3ACC = 15% |lvl4ACC = 20% |lvl5ACC = 25% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 15% |lvl4EVA = 20% |lvl5EVA = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |BonusSkillPower = 180 |BonusSkillChance = (33%) |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 2 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 2 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 2 |item51 = Topaz |item51number = 6 |item52 = Ruby |item52number = 6 |note = }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 25% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 55% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1ACC = 10% |lvl2ACC = 15% |lvl3ACC = 20% |lvl4ACC = 25% |lvl5ACC = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Amber |item31number = 2 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 2 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 2 |item51 = Topaz |item51number = 6 |item52 = Ruby |item52number = 6}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie